Applications of molecular organometallic/coordination complexes as catalysts in organic transformations have been studied, and these reactions typically proceed at the metal atom as the catalytic center whose activity and selectivity are manipulated by modifying the steric and/or electronic properties of the surrounding organic ligands.1,2 On the other hand, organocatalysts are small organic molecules containing no metal atoms that accelerate chemical reactions typically via nucleophilic covalent- or hydrogen bonding activations, and their activity and selectivity can also be tuned by varying the steric and/or electronic factors of the substituent groups.3-7 Since the coordination to a metal center could influence the property of the ligand, it is conceivable that this interaction could in principle be utilized to offer new strategies for the design and modifications of “organocatalysts” through changing the coordinated metal and its spectator ligands. Such an idea, however, has not been comprehensively examined, presumably due to the highly reactive nature of the metal atoms. Nevertheless, the possibility of enhancing the reactivity of the ligand through complexation with a metal is desired. For example, “cooperating” ligands can participate directly in the bond breaking and forming step together with the metal center to activate substrates to achieve metal-ligand cooperative catalysis.8-13 
Therefore, a need exists for the development of novel catalyst systems that overcome one or more of the current disadvantages noted above or expand upon what is currently known.